my daddy the FBI agent
by wombats-cup-of-tea
Summary: jack has a parent career day. and prentiss offers to help him out and jack is cute plz read and review- one shot


plz review my one shot spoilers for painless

* * *

><p>"There is no greater loan than a sympathetic ear." Frank Tyger<p>

* * *

><p>"hey Hotch"said Prentiss as she walked into the bullpen. Hotch nodded his greeting.<p>

"so how did it go with Jack?"she asked.

"okay we lit a candle for Haley, he still says the boy isn't being mean but... I don't know I just want to...help"sighed Hotch.

"you know, it is parent career day tomorrow Jess was going to go, but you could always go"she said.

" I mean would you mess with someone,who's dad is in the FBI?"she asked.

"your right but I could exactly go on my own"he said, " I mean we work as a team"he said.

"well then as a team we shall go"she said.

"Prentiss do you really think me, you Reid, Morgan, Dave, JJ, and Garcia are all going to fit up front of that dainty little class room?"asked Hotch his eyebrows raised.

"fine, me and you then"she said smiling slightly.

"what would be appropriate to bring?"he asked.

"well Jess told me that each parent has an hour each, it is spread out the whole week for the whole class you have an hour"she said.

" good to know, but what will I need to bring?"he repeated his question.  
>"um well we could wear the FBI jackets and we could bring bullet proof vests for the kids to try on and I know up stairs has gun which has had the firing mechanism taken out for when schools come to visit"she said.<p>

"and I am sure our wonderful technical analysis will make a child friendly fake file. Like a missing cat or dog, missing sergeo"she said, looking happier.

"yeah, um I will pick you up at seven we can get breakfast before we head over to Jack's school"he said, blush as it implied a sort of not a date.

"sounds great I will get some blank files and file them in with the missing sergeo and I will pick up all we need before we go"she said smiling.

"great thanks Prentiss"he said.

"Your welcome Hotch"she said.

.o0o.

The next morning Prentiss was up at 6 and had showered and got changed just before Hotch came. True to her word she made ten case files about her missing cat, which sat purring in the corner. She had one gun which was not fire able thanks to ballistic tampering. She got six bullet proof vests and three extra for her, Hotch and jack to wear through the whole time. She also borrowed, a duvet FBI coat too wear since she knew Hotch would be in his suit. When she put this all into a FBI cover Bag and the fake cat files into a evidence box she heard a knock at the door.

"hey Hotch"she said. "hello Jack"she smiled. "come in let just go get my badge and gun"she said closing the door.

"hey Em'ly"said Jack smiling,

"hi Jack"she said going over to her safe.

"you all ready?"asked Hotch.

"yes"she breathed grabbing all the stuff.

"let me help"said Hotch.

"its okay I got it"she said but the second she said it the bag fell on her foot.

"clearly"Hotch said grabbing the bag. "you okay?"he asked.

"Hotch it had coats and bullet proof vests in it"she said. "what could I possibly do to hurt my self with that combination?"she asked. Hotch chuckled as they left the apartment, Prentiss locked the door and had the evidence boxes under her arm.

"Em'ly can I hold your hand?" Jack asked.

"yeah"smiled Prentiss holding Jack's hand as they head towards the car.

.o0o.

As they walked into the school, Prentiss but in the bullet proof vest on over her thin pink sweater and the duvet coat on top. Hotch just put the vest on. As they put it on Jack. He giggled.

"what is so funny my little g-man?"asked Hotch.

"nothing, it is to big for me daddy"he said laughing again. Prentiss smiled. The bell rang and the teach came out.

"okay children, bring your parents...or guardians and their assistants and show them where to sit"said the female teacher. Jack grabbed on to Prentiss and Hotch's hand and started to practically drag them to the seats in the back with the name Hotchner on it.

"thanks Jack"smiled Emily. Jack sat on Emily's knee a lot like the kids did with their parents.

"okay for the first period Jack Hotchner father will be coming up"said the teacher. Jack got up to the front of the class room to introduce them.

"my daddy is a real life super hero, he catches bad guys and puts them in jail. He gets help from Em'ly, uncle Derek, Uncle 'pence. Aunt JJ and Aunt penny as well as Dave"he said before sitting down at the front next to Emily.

"well done"she whispered to him.

"well we work for the FBI"said Hotch looking at Prentiss who laughed quietly. He could stare down criminals everyday but when it came to a class full of six year old's he was petrified. " and this is agent Emily Prentiss"he supplied sending pleading looks to Prentiss again.

"and we though we would show you our uniform"supplied Prentiss.

"now we have some special vests we wear when we go get the bad guys so they don't hurt us"she said. "who wants to try them on"she asked and hands shot up all over the class. As she and Hotch went over to the huge bag. Jack got up to explain more.

"your such a wimp"she muttered he just smiled.

As they handed it out and made sure everyone had one, Prentiss's phone rang and everyone's eyes went on her.

"Agent Prentiss"she answered. "okay, okay Garcia, hmm I think so but I think Morgan will save you thanks"she said

"we have a special video that Garcia has sent us"she said, everyone cheered and Hotch groaned.

"_hello everyone"said Garcia and JJ, Reid, Morgan, Rossi were stood behind her. Who all waved._

"_we have a message for all you kids in Jack's class"smiled JJ._

"_be good and stay in school"said Morgan smirking._

"_Morgan statistically children who get told to stay in school are more..."said Reid who received a loud shush from JJ.  
>"and remember if you bully people, you hurt them and we send people to jail who hurt other people, so don't bully"said Rossi. (Hotch could hear gasps and whispers from admiring mothers who had read Rossi's ever so famous books)<em>

"_and remember don't pick on the smart kid, the could one day be the boss of you"said Reid._

"_Garcia out"said Garcia and the camera went of._

_.o0o._

"well say thank you to Agent Emily Prentiss and Jack's dad Agent Aaron Hotchner"said the teacher.

"wasn't so bad"she said.

" I owe you"mumbled Hotch.

"how about a dinner?"said Prentiss.

"Emily you asking me out?"asked Hotch

"may be"she said.

"well then dinner it is"he laughed

* * *

><p>sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple- dr seuss<p>

* * *

><p>wt did u think plz review<p> 


End file.
